The 1997 Gordon Conference on Chronobiology will be held at Colby Sawyer College, New London, NH on August 10 - 15. The aims of the conference are: 1. To provide a forum for discussion of unifying principles and recent advances in research on biological chronometry. 2. To enhance contact and interaction between researchers studying biological rhythms from widely different disciplines, ranging from molecular genetics to animal behavior and psychiatry. 3. To promote interaction of junior researchers - women in particular - entering the rapidly developing field of chronobiology with established investigators and leaders of the field. 4. To reinforce international collaboration by bringing together an international group of investigators to explore common research interests. These objectives will be met by a program in the successful Gordon Conference format with 28 lectures distributed over 9 morning and evening sessions, leaving ample time for structured as well as informal discussion, and a daily poster session. The conference will bring together a balanced mixture of junior and established researchers, of research levels, of genders, of North American, European and Japanese professionals, while stimulating the participation of representatives of minority groups.